


Cute

by Rare_pair_princess



Series: Prompt Generator Fics (OiSuga) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost smut, But I'm A Pussy, Kind of explicit?, Kisses, M/M, Teasing, There's some touchtouch but probably not enough to be explicit???, heavily, heavily implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: Koushi shivered as Tooru’s breath ghosted over his shoulder, as soft lips brushed against a tiny mole on his pale skin.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Prompt Generator Fics (OiSuga) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043049
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shicchaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shicchaan/gifts).



> I have no idea how to rate or title this haha

Koushi shivered as Tooru’s breath ghosted over his shoulder, as soft lips brushed against a tiny mole on his pale skin. 

  


_ “Tooru,”  _ He breathed out, leaning further against the heat of his lover’s chest. Koushi could briefly feel that smug smirk against his skin before Tooru’s lips moved, and it was all Koushi could do not to whine at the loss. He felt Tooru’s chest rumble against his back. The bastard was  _ laughing. _

  


“Tooru,” He said again, this time with more substance. “Stop  _ teasing.”  _ He was sitting between Tooru’s legs, shirtless back against the taller’s t-shirt clad chest, cheeks flushed and lip bitten. The book he had previously been reading, before his boyfriend had decided to join him on their bed and tease him like the little shit he is, was now laying discarded and forgotten on the ground. 

  


Two strong arms wrapped around his toned and lithe waist, pulling him even closer and providing no room for escape.

  


Koushi almost snorted. As if he’d want to be anywhere else.

  


“But your reactions are so  _ cute,”  _ The brunette purred, lips brushing against the shell of his ear. Koushi failed to hide his shudder.

  


Koushi leaned his head against Tooru’s shoulder, craning his slender neck and revealing more of his smooth skin. “Sadist,” He murmured, his breath hitching as slender fingers trailed their way up his torso. They traced the muscles of his faintly defined abs, and brushed teasingly over the lightly pink nubs of his nipples.

  


“Mm,” Tooru hummed against Koushi’s neck as an acknowledgment to his words, before lightly sinking his teeth into the flesh and coaxing color to the surface of white skin. Koushi moaned softly, bringing one of his own hands to clutch at Tooru’s forearm. 

  


“Take your shirt off, too,” He demanded, voice breathy. His jeans were starting to strain against his hard-on, but he wasn’t about to remove even more clothing if his boyfriend was still fully-clothed.

  


“‘K,” Tooru chirped, eyeing the mark on Koushi’s neck appreciatively- and a bit possessively. He brought his hands away from Koushi’s chest to peel off his shirt and throw it haphazardly to the side. Koushi took the opportunity to twist around and face his boyfriend, who immediately grabbed Koushi’s face in his hands and pulled him forward for a heated kiss.

  


Koushi could never get used to the way Tooru kissed. It was passionate and hot and eager, but also  _ deliberate.  _ So deliberate in every bite and suck to Koushi’s bottom lip, so deliberate with every swipe of his tongue against Koushi’s. Tooru was trying to take Koushi apart, trying to turn him into a desperate mess for him every time they kiss, and it  _ worked. _

  


It worked so easily and quickly, and it’s almost embarrassing how quickly Tooru had him mewling against his lips. 

  


The brunette had a hand behind his neck, fingers curling ever so slightly, as he deepened their kiss, tongue breaching between his lips and tasting him thoroughly. Koushi moaned, moving his legs so that they were now on either side of Tooru’s, straddling him. He desperately brought his hands to the waistband of his pants, shoving the fabric of them and his boxers down. His now almost leaking cock sprang free, and Tooru pulled away to help Koushi pull them all the way off.

  


“Eager, hm?” The brunette teased, but the tent in his pants was on full display. Koushi was about to mention this, but then Tooru’s lips were on his again, more firm and demanding than before, and all of his previous thoughts dissipated. Tooru shuffled them, moving them gently so that Koushi was now laid out underneath his strong, toned body. He was looking down at the silver-haired man with such intensity, such hunger and  _ want,  _ and Koushi felt his cock throb just from sight of those lust-heated chocolate eyes.

  


He pawed at Tooru’s sweatpants, and Tooru chuckled breathily before helping, taking them off and disregarding them. 

  


“Lube?” The beautiful, achingly hard brunette asked as soon as they were both in the same state of dress. Koushi pointed to the dresser to his right, moving a hand down to his erection and stroking it slowly. Koushi would have giggled at how fast Tooru was to retrieve it, but he was too turned on and wanted to be full too much to even laugh at how Tooru had to try twice to open the little drawer. 

  


A warm, slightly calloused hand pressed against one of Koushi’s thighs, prying them apart, and Koushi let him spread his legs easily. Sometimes he would fight, be feisty or a brat or even try to switch their roles, but not now. Now, he wanted Tooru to fuck him long and hard, and reward him for being so  _ good  _ for him _.  _

  


“Fuck me,” He purred, looking up at his boyfriend through hooded eyelids and long, thick silver lashes.

  


And fuck him, he did.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Listen I'm a virgin graysexual lesbian idfk how to write gay smut.
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed reading this anyways^^'
> 
> thoughts? comments? kudos? maybe?<3


End file.
